Gundam Seed Destiny Fanfiction Story
by Gundam Dagger
Summary: What if Mayu never die and jump to get her phone what will happen to Shinn and Mayu and will they see each other again?
1. Chapter 1: The start of a new fight

11/10/2016

Gundam Seed Destiny Fanfiction Story 1

By: Gundam Dagger

 **(I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny please support the rightful owners of Gundam seed and Gundam seed Destiny.)**

 **Chapter 1: The start of a new fight**

Shinn family was running to the civilian ships.

* We be ok the Earth Alliance are only after the military facilities * Shinn father said

As Shinn and his family ran to the ship and saw the Freedom and the Calamity flying over them.

* Mayu hurry! * Shinn mother said.

When they ran to the ship, Mayu drop her phone and the phone fell down the hill.

* My phone! * Mayu Said.

Mayu took her hand off of her mother hands and jump down to get her phone.

* Mayu come back we don't have time for this * Shinn father said as Shinn father holding Shinn mother from following Mayu.

* Stop Mayu the phone is not worth it, come back * Shinn mother said as she was trying to go get her.

Shinn threw his bag on the ground and jump down to follow Mayu.

* Shinn! * Shinn mother yell out.

There was an explosion behind Shinn and threw him to where Mayu was.

* Shinn are you ok? * Mayu said with a worry face as she was crying.

Shinn got up and look at Mayu and look back where their parents were at and cry when he saw their body's and one of the Orb solder name Todaka came to them.

* You two need help? * Todaka said

When the Todaka got there and saw Shinn and Mayu crying and the Todaka look at the hill that was exploded and saw something that he didn't want to see.

* You two need to get out of here and go to the ships. * Todaka said as he grab Shinn to get him up on his feet.

* Mayu let's go. * Shinn said.

But Mayu didn't listen and was sitting on the ground and watch the hillside where their parent's body's was at and Mayu drops her phone and cry.

Shinn look up at the sky where the Freedom Gundam was fighting the three gundams with anger and Shinn went pick up Mayu and her phone and put her phone in it his pocket and ran to the ship than when they got there the last ship that was on the port was full and Shinn beg to one of the Orb solder.

* You have to let my sister on this ship please, she's only a kid and you can leave me here. * Shinn said to the Orb solder.

The orb solder look at Shinn.

* Ok but only her. * Orb solder said while looking away from Shinn.

* Thank you. * Shinn said

The Orb solder took Mayu to the ship but Mayu realize Shinn was not with her and turn around.

*No come with me Shinn! Please don't leave me to* Mayu said as she was trying to get off the ship but the other people on the ship understand what Shinn wanted for his sister and the people on the ship hold her so she don't jump out of the ship and the ship was leaving.

Shinn look at her sister with tears coming down from his eyes and wave to her as the ship was leaving and when he could not see the ship anymore, Todaka came to Shinn.

*Hey kid it's not safe here, you have to get on one of the Orb battleship that is use to transport civilian out of this island and it's more safe there since there's no more civilian ships left here * Todaka said.

The Orb solder sergeant told the other Orb solder to radio command and to tell the Earth Alliance that the Orb battleship is not being use for military use, Shinn and Todaka ran to the ship and got on it and when they got to safety Shinn went and sat down on the floor and look around to see that other people was with their family and Shinn cry when he remember what happen to his parents and had no choice to leave his only family member and felt something in his pocket and it was Mayu phone and he open it and cry even more than later he was thinking for a long time of what to do next.

* You look like you don't want stay here at orb? * Todaka said.

* I don't want to be here or go to the Earth Alliances. * Shinn said.

* I see. * Todaka said.

Shinn look at Todaka.

* Why don't you go to Plants? * Todaka said.

* Plant? * Shinn said.

* Yes Plants are the people in space. * Todaka said.

* Space huh. * Shinn whisper.

* I guess thats a yes? * Todaka said.

* But i don't have the money to go there. * Shinn said.

* Well than i will get you there. * Todaka said.

* What? * Shinn said in shock.

* Don't worry about it, its the least i can do for you since you lost you're family. * Todaka said.

When Shinn reach the airport he look at Todaka when they walk in the airport.

* Well this is you're ticket to plant and be safe. * Todaka said.

Shinn walk into the spaceship and sat down than he realize he didn't thank the orb solder or ask for his name but he knew that they will meet again and Shinn look outside and watch when the spaceship launch into space and he pul out Mayu phone from his pocket and cry for a little bit.

When Shinn got to the Plants he started of by going to high school after finishing high school he went to sign up for the Zaft military and he meet Lunamaria at his Zaft training camp and they both train there together.

After two years when Shinn join the Zaft army.

Stella was dancing and Shinn was walking and bump into Stella but grab her before she was going to fall.

* Are you ok * Shinn said.

Stella looks at Shinn with an angry face and ran.

* What's with her * Shinn said.

* You touch her *beep* didn't you? * Yolan Said

Shinn look at his hand.

* You lucky pervert. * Yolan Said as he was leaving.

* It's not what it look like, hey wait up * Shinn said

When Athrun and Cagalli was on the train than they got off the train and went toward the elevator and Athrun saw Stella, Sting, Auel along the way to the elevator and they got to the elevator.

* Why did the chairman pick this place to meet? * Cagalli said.

* Well we did ask him for a informal discussion as soon as possible and this place will make you stand out less here than at the capital.* Athrun said.

Athrun and Cagalli and the Zaft solder that was guarding them went to the chairman office and the chairman greeted them as they greeted each other and got on a jeep to go to the hangar bay.

* Hello princess what brings you here? * Gilbert said.

* Why have you arming your mobile suits? * Cagalli said

* Well princess we are just getting ready and is this reason of you coming here is that you fear that the Earth Alliance might attack you because you have been supply us. * Gilbert said.

* Please do me a favor and stop calling me princess.* Cagalli said.

* I'm sorry Representative Athha. * Gilbert said.

* What are you scared of? * Gilbert said

* I'm scared of another war if you keep this up and there will be conflict. * Cagalli said.

* That's not true and there will always be conflict in future even if i don't prepare my army . * Gilbert said.

When Cagalli and Gilbert were talking, Stella, Sting and Auel stole the three gundams and the three gundams blew up the hangar 1 door and started to shoot everything in the military hangars

* Get the Representative out of here! * Gilbert said.

* Yes sir. * Zaft solder said.

Athrun and Cagalli run with the Zaft solder that was meant to take them a shelter but he was killed by the Gaia Gundam than an Zaku fell down.

* C'mon Cagalli. * Athrun said

* What? * Cagalli said

When they got into the Zaku the Gaia Gundam spotted Athrun and try to shoot him but Athrun dodges and use his thrusters to bump into her than he grab his beam axe from the shield and attack Stella but Sting came and help her and cut off Athrun Zaku arm and Sting was about to go for the kill on Athrun but Shinn came and supported Athrun than he transform into the gundam and pull out his Anti-Ship beam sword.

* What are you guys doing, are you guys trying to start another war? * Shinn said.

When Shinn went into battle Shinn went for the Gaia Gundam than use his sword to try to cut the Gaia Gundam but Stella dodges by transforming in a BuCue and jump over Shinn and when the Abyss gundam got behind Shinn, Shinn use his thrusters to get behind the Abyss Gundam and strike the Abyss Gundam arm but the Chaos Gundam shot one of Shinn Anti-ship sword and Shinn threw his remaining sword at the at the Chaos Gundam which took out the Chaos Gundam leg and Stella attack the in rage as for Shinn keep getting in her way but Athrun push Shinn and Stella beam saber hit Athrun shield and cut it in half.

* Stella and Auel we need to go now. * Sting said

* Aw we were having so much fun though. * Auel Said

When Sting, Stella, Auel saw that more Zaft mobile suit were coming Sting , Stella, Auel went into the sky and made a hole in the colony.

* They're running away. * Shinn said.

Athrun took his Zaku to the Minerva so that they can help Cagalli than when Shinn was about to follow the three gundams but was stop by Rey and Lunamaria.

* Shinn go back and refuel we got this. * Rey Said

* But. * Shinn said.

* We be fine Shinn. * Lunamaria said.

* Ok good luck out there Rey and Luna. * Shinn said.

When Shinn went back and found the Minerva getting ready to launch.

* Shinn is returning to Minerva captain Talia. * Meyrin Said.

* Good, Meyrin send out the force pack to Shinn and get the DBETS ready for Shinn. * Talia said.

When Meyrin active the DBETS to gave Shinn more power and she sent out the force pack to Shinn.

Shinn drop the Sword pack and went into the sky to equip the force pack to his Impulse.

* I'm going to go support Rey and Lunamaria. * Shinn said.

Shinn went into the hole that the three gundams made and when Shinn went into space he saw Lunamaria having trouble fighting the Gaia gundam and Rey was doing fine fighting a Exus which is pilot by Neo Roanoke and the Chaos and Abyss Gundams were docking in their Girty Lue ship.

* Shinn go for their ship. * Rey said

* What about Lunamaria? * Shinn said

* She can hold her own now go get the Chaos and Abyss. * Rey said.

When Shinn was about to go to the Girty Lue but the Gaia Gundam jump on Lunamaria and try to attack Shinn but Shinn counter it with his shield but when the Gaia gundam got on the Impulse gundam, Lunamara try to go help Shinn, Stella push Shinn to bump into Lunamaria Zaku and retreated back to the Girty Lue than when Stella dock in the Girty Lue, Neo went back to the ship but was chase by Rey.

* You're not getting away. * Rey said.

* Let's see about that. * Neo said.

When Neo dodges Rey than the Girty Lue high beam cannons targeted Rey so when the steath ship was about to shoot Rey, Shinn went and push Rey and try to block the shot with his shield and he did but his shield broke and the Impulse left arm.

* Shinn! * Rey said.

* Shinn! * Lunamaria said

Rey grab the Impulse Gundam and Lunamaria cover Shinn and Rey as they retreated to the Minerva.

When the Minerva launch and Meyrin see Rey, Shinn, Lunamaria on the her screen.

* Shinn, Rey and Lunamaria are returning and Rey is requesting a medic team on stand by in the hangar. *Meyrin said

* Did something happen? * Taila said.

When Rey put the Impulse Gundam in the hangar and the medic team went and open Shinn cockpit and saw that Shinn was ok and they said that Shinn needed some rest cause of how much he had done for today.

When Shinn was dreaming he was standing where the spot where his parents die and when he turn and he saw that his family were running down the hill and he also saw himself with his family and when he try to tell himself and his family don't go but they didn't hear him and when he saw a explosion he woke up and he was crying when he got up on his bed.

* Are you ok? * Lunamaria as she walked in the room.

* Yeah I just fine. * Shinn said and he wipes his tears away.

When Shinn look around he saw Cagalli sleeping on the other bed and he was shock that she was on this ship and when he saw her he hated her because she was an Athha when Athrun walk in the room.

* I see you're awake. * Athrun said

* Who are you? * Shinn said.

* His name is Alex. * Lunamaira said.

As she said that and when Athrun was not looking, Lunamaira whisper to Shinn.

* I think he might be the hero, Athrun Zala. * Lunamaira whisper.

Shinn was shock to hear that and look at Athrun as he was sitting next to Cagalli.

* So is it true are you Athrun Zala? * Shinn said to Athrun.

* Well i guess you're the first to say that out loud. * Lunamaria whisper to Shinn.

Athrun look at Shinn with a serious look.

End of chapter 1.

I hope you like this story more than my first one and I work hard on it to try to make it perfect and it might take time to create chapter 2 but please tell me if I have any miss-spell words or something is not right with the story please tell me.

P.S if you don't know what DBETS means well its means Deuterion Beam Energy Transfer System which give the five gundams (Impulse, Chaos, Abyss, Gaia, Savior) power if they are about to run out of power in mid battle.


	2. Chapter 2: Fighting in space

Gundam Seed Destiny Fanfiction Story 1

By: Gundam Dagger

 **(I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny please support the rightful owners of Gundam seed and Gundam seed Destiny.)**

 **Chapter 2: Fighting in space**

When the Minerva left the military base and went to space

* No my name is Alex. * Athrun said.

* Well I guess it doesn't matter anyways if you want to call yourself that. * Shinn said, as he lay down on the bed.

When Shinn felt well to move again he went to his room and he open his room door and saw Rey.

* Are you fine? * Rey said.

* Yeah. * Shinn said.

* Thank you. * Rey whisper.

* What? * Shinn said.

* It's nothing (as he smile to Shinn); anyways it's good to see you back on your feet. * Rey said.

* Well you're scaring me with that smile. * Shinn said.

* Well sorry for that. * Rey said.

* So what happen to the ship that attack us? * Shinn said

* We're still following it. * Rey said.

Shinn went to his bed and lay there than got up to go shoot in the training room and Lunamaria came in.

* So this is where you been. * Lunamaria said.

* Yeah. * Shinn said with a worry face and pick up a gun and start shooting the targeting system.

Lunamaira went to the table and pick up a handgun and press the button to start up the targeting system.

* So what you think of him. * Lunamaria said.

* Who? * Shinn said.

* You know I meant Athrun Zala. * Lunamaria said.

Shinn stops shooting and looks at his gun.

* So why did he leave Plants if he was called a hero? * Shinn said.

* I'm not sure I guess it might be because of his father death, the former chairman Patrick Zala. * Lunamaria said.

* What happen to his father, for him to leave Plants? * Shinn said

* Well Patrick Zala almost destroy the earth but an unknown group stop him before he could do anything to the earth. * Lunamaria said

* He almost destroy the earth? * Shinn said

* Yep and guess what, Athrun was also part of the unknown group that stop him and thats what made him a hero. * Lunamaria said.

Shinn put down the gun.

* Why someone that great leave Plant and go be in Orb. * Shinn thought to himself.

Shinn went to the hangar and saw the Chairman and Cagalli talking with Athrun by her side.

* This is your fault for building those three machines and now they are out there and who knows what they are doing right now, those machines you made might start a another wa….. * Cagalli said.

Athrun walk up to her.

* Cagalli you being out of line. * Athrun whisper to cagalla

* Are you saying that having no power is fine? * Gilbert said.

* We made a treaty that we should not repeat the last war mistakes and that we should keep the peace. * Cagalli said

* I know that but… * Gilbert said.

Shinn yell out loud.

* All your Athha ideas are always like that but its not going to save you're people. * Shinn said with an angry voice and look at Cagalli.

Cagalli look at Shinn and was scared when she saw his eyes.

* Shinn! * Rey said and jump to Shinn but a loud al noise turn on.

* All crew, we are close to the ship that attacks us, be prepare. * Taila said

When Rey was about to grab Shinn but Shinn push Rey hand away from him and went to his mobile suit.

* Sorry for him I will deal with him later. * Rey said and went to his Zaku.

* I'm sorry for that, he use to live in Orb. * Gilbert said.

Cagalli look at the Impulse Gundam and felt pity for Shinn.

When Shinn got into his mobile suit.

* Shinn Asuka, Impulse Gundam Launching! * Shinn said.

* Lunamaira Hawke, Zaku Launching! * Lunamaria said.

* Rey Za Burrel, Zaku Launching! *

Rey Shinn, Rey, Lunamaria and two other pilots went to space.

* If Minerva is right that unknown ship should be here. * Rey said.

When Shinn, Rey, and Lunamaira got to the location and found nothing the Chaos Gundam jump out from behind a giant rock than shot at one of the GuAIZ mobile suit.

* Signal lost on one of our mobile suit captain Talia. * Meyrin said.

* What! * Talia said

Gilbert and Cagalli with Athrun came in the control room and sat down.

* Chairman? * Taila said as she turns her chair looking at Cagalli and Athrun

* Oh don't mind us, act as if we were not here. * Gilbert said.

Taila turn her chair the other way and look at the battlefield.

Shinn was fighting the Chaos Gundam and Rey was fighting the Abyss Gundam and Lunamaria was fighting the Gaia Gundam.

* Man you're not easy to take down! * Sting said with a stress face.

The Impulse Gundam uses his beam rifle and shot at the Chaos Gundam but missing him.

* Are you even trying to hit me and if you are than you're a bad shooter? * Sting said as he laughs than turn and realize that he was next to a old gas truck.

Shinn smile and shot the truck and the truck exploded on the Chaos Gundam and causing the Chaos Gundam to daft into space when the Impulse was about to shoot the Chaos the Abyss shot at Shinn but Shinn use his shield to counter his beam shot and Rey was behind the Abyss Gundam, Rey shot at the Abyss but miss, the Abyss went and grab the Chaos and retreated.

* Let's go Shinn! * Rey Said.

Shinn follow with Rey than he saw that Lunamaria was having trouble fighting with the Gaia Gundam so Shinn took off to try to help Lunamaira.

* Shinn where are you going? * Rey said and look at the two gundams that was retreating and he saw that he could not fight them on his own and he follow Shinn.

The Gaia Gundam transform into the BuCUE and cut part of Lunamaria Zaku shield than Lunamaira use her beam rifle and shot the rock that was under the Gaia Gundam and made Stella to daft to space and made an easy target for Lunamaira but Stella transform into her mobile suit and point her beam rifle at Lunamaira and when the Gaia Gundam about to shoot but a beam appear and Stella dodge the beam.

* Luna! * Shinn said.

* Shinn! * Lunamaria said, as she was happy to see Shinn helping her when she was having a trouble with the Gaia gundam.

When the Impulse Gundam got close enough to shoot Gaia Gundam, the Gaia Gundam retreated as Stella was running low on power.

* We need to return we're running low on power * Rey said.

When they got the Minerva.

* Shinn now let's have that talk as he look at Shinn. * Rey said.

When Shinn and Rey were done talking about he was talking out of line to Gilbert and Cagalli.

When Shinn and Rey walked into the standby room and saw Cagalli and Athrun, Shinn give a angry face and walk to the vending machine and Cagalli look at Shinn with a worry face when Athrun saw that Cagalli had that worry face and look at Shinn.

* Hey you. * Athrun said.

Shinn turn around and saw that Athrun was looking at him.

* Do you have problem with Cagalli? * Athrun said

* Yes I do. * Shinn said.

* I heard that you use to live in Orb and why do you have a problem with Cagalli and it better not be something stupid. * Athrun said

* BETTER NOT BE SOMETHING STUPID? I will not let you call that my reason stupid , My parents die at Porta Panama and I hate the Athha family for not protecting my parents, we thought we were safe in Orb because of Athha family ideas but we thought wrong. * Shinn said with Angry in his voice.

Athrun look at Shinn and feel pity for him and wanted to say sorry to hear that but was stun to say anything.

When Shinn was done drinking his drink he went to his room and opens his bag and pulls out Mayu phone and Shinn cry than went to sleep.

Rey walked in and saw Shinn and he went to his bed and lay down.

Seven hours have pass.

* Junius-Seven is moving? * Zaft solder commander said.

* Yes sir. * Zaft solder said.

On the Minerva.

* Junius-Seven is moving? * Cagalli yell to Gilbert.

* Yes and we are trying to stop it but we are the only one close to it and if we make it there we can destroy it before it land on earth. * Gilbert said.

* Is there anything I can do? * Cagalli said.

* we let you know if we need your help. * Gilbert said.

When they left the Chairman Gilbert room but Athrun stay in his room.

* Chairmen please allow me to assist you on this mission. * Athrun said

* Why do you want to assist us on this mission Alex? Or is it Athrun I'm talking to? * Gilbert said.

Athrun gave a shocking face.

* Ok i see what I can do for you. * Gilbert said.

* Thank you. * Athrun said and saluted.

When the ship was ready to launch.

* What do we do about Junius-Seven. * Shinn said

* Well look like we have to take it apart. * Rey said

* But a lot of people die there and it's their graveyard are you sure people will like it if we took it apart? * Lunamaria said.

* Ok let's forget about Junius-Seven and let it fall and destroy earth, killing million people. * Rey said.

* That's not what I meant Rey but when you say it like that I guess we have no choice. * Lunamaria said.

* Than it's decided. * Rey said.

The Minerva went to Junius-Seven and they sent out a squad with drills.

* Team one; we are getting ready to set a drill on Junius-Seven. * Zaft solder said.

* Ok team three. * Zaft Sergeant said.

When they were flew and one of the Zaft solder saw a GINN.

* Hey you there what are you doing here and what squad are you on? * Zaft solder said.

Than the rouge GINN shot at the Zaft GuAIZ squad.

* What are you doing? * Zaft solder said.

* It's pointless to reason with them, just return-fire men! * Zaft Sergeant said.

When the two sides shot at each other, the Earth Alliance (Girty Lue) Ship came and sent out the Gaia, Chaos, and Abyss Gundams.

* Are they fighting each other? * Auel said.

* I don't know what's going on but we order to shoot them down. * Sting said.

* Ok, Auel go for the purple one's and Stella go for the green one's and I go for the Zaku's. * Sting Said.

* Aw why do you take the fun ones and leave me the weaker ones but ok. * Abyss said.

* Ok. * Stella said.

Than when the three gundams were fighting then the Minerva came and saw that most of their allies are getting killed on Junius-Seven.

* Send out the Impulse and the other Zaku's now, everyone on board we are going to a we are on a code red * Talia yell.

*Shinn, Rey, Lunamaria and every pilot go to your mobile suits. * Meyrin said.

In the Minerva hangar, Shinn was about to get in the Impulse Gundam than stop to see that Athrun was getting on a Zaku.

* What are you doing? * Shinn said.

* I'm going to help you guys. * Athrun said

* Well suit yourself. * Shinn said and got into his Impulse.

When they were set to leave the hangar.

* Shinn Asuka, Impulse Gundam Launching! * Shinn said.

* Lunamaira Hawke, Zaku Launching! * Lunamaria said.

* Rey Za Burrel, Zaku Launching! * Rey said

* Athrun Zala, Zaku Launching! * Athrun said.

As the four mobile suits went into space and when they reach to the other Zaft GINN's, they saw the three Gundams and they went toward them.

* So those are the three gundams that been giving you guys trouble? * Athrun said.

* Yeah but we can still hold our own. * Lunamaria said.

* Let's see what they can do. * Athrun said.

* Well they're not your normal type of pilot's. * Lunamaira said.

* You already fought them before. * Shinn said.

* I guess you're right than well let's go see them. * Athrun said.

When the four mobile suits went to Juniua-Seven, you can see a house on a beach and girl sitting on a chair and looking at the sky as she saw glowing lights in the sky than her house phone rang and she went into her house and pick up the phone.

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3: The fall of Junius-Seven

Gundam Seed Destiny Fanfiction Story 1

By: Gundam Dagger

 **(I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny please support the rightful owners of Gundam seed and Gundam seed Destiny.)**

 **Chapter 3: The fall of Junius-Seven**

* Heads up the ones who keep getting in our way is here. * Sting said.

* Finally something more fun coming to us than we going to them. * Auel said.

* I take the red one. * Stella said.

* Ok Stella, Auel come with me we deal with those three mobile suits. * Sting said.

When the three gundams went for the Minerva.

* Here they come. * Lunamaria said.

* Be careful this time Lunamaria. * Rey said

* I will. * Lunamaria said

When the two side fight, Athrun saw that the Most of the GuAIZ are getting destroy by the rouge GINN's and went to support the GuAIZ.

Athrun shot one of the rouge GINN's and grab the drill that was left on the ground and drag it away from the fight to keep it safe from harm.

Than Dearka and Yzak saw a Zaft Zaku moving the drill and regroup with the Zaku.

* You two be careful there might be more rouge GINN's around. * Athrun said.

* Athrun is that you? What are you doing here? * Yzak yell.

* We don't have time for talking about why I'm here and we need to take apart Juinus-Seven before its to late. * Athrun said.

* Don't order me around and I'm the commander of this mission you damn civilian. * Yzak said.

* You're still the same I see Yzak. * Athrun said

Athurn, Yzak and Dearka smile to each other but than more rouge GINN's came and start shooting at them and Athrun drop the drill and start shooting back.

* Dearka get the drill while we deal with the unwelcome guest that have come to see us. * Athrun said.

Athrun and Yzak went to fight the rouge GINN's and easily destroy them cause of their outdated mobile suits had pre-war weapons than the Chaos Gudam kick the Impulse gundam and went for Dearka because Sting thought that Dearka might do something but Athrun and Yzak counter him and destroy his leg and one of his arm so that made him retreated than as Shinn stand there looking at how they fight.

* Shinn stop standing and help. * Athrun said.

* Right sorry. * Shinn said and went to Athrun.

* The Minerva is going to use its Posltron Blaster Cannon? * Dearka said when he read the message from Minerva.

Athrun look at the screen and look at the camera in his cockpit.

* Dearka and Yzak we are fine and go back to your ship. * Athrun said

* You sure? * Dearka said.

* Yeah. * Athrun said.

Yzak and Dearka went back to their ship and Athrun stayed with the drill but Shinn went after Athrun.

* You should go back to the ship to. * Athrun said.

* Look like you need all the help you can get. * Shinn said

* Well if you want to help than help me set this drill here. * Athrun said.

* Why do we need to drill it if the Minerva is going to use its blaster cannon? * Shinn said.

* There no telling if it will destroy all of the remaining rocks on whats left of Junius-Seven. * Shinn said.

When they set the drill and when more of the rouge GINN's came.

* Why don't those guys give up already? * Shinn said.

Shinn let go of the drill and start attacking the GINN's.

* Shinn be careful. * Athrun yell out.

When Shinn got to them he cut one of the rouge GINN's in half when Athrun set the drill and was about to press the button than one of the rouge GINN's jump to Shinn and self-destruct on Shinn.

* Shinn! * Athrun yell out.

Athrun let go of the drill and try to get to Shinn than the leader of the Rouge GINN's attack Athrun than the Rouge leader speak to Athrun.

* Why are you stoping us? * Rouge leader said.

* What? * Athrun said.

* Why don't you guys see that what we are doing is the better future for the Plants. * Rouge leader said.

* What you're doing is nothing but killing! * Athrun yell.

* Is that Athrun Zala I hear? * Rouge leader said.

* Yes i'm Athrun Zala. * Athrun said.

* Why did you betray you're father, his ideas were the right path for Plants! * Rouge leader said.

* What? * Athrun said in shock.

* You and that popstar girl betray the Plants and everyone just forget about that but i didn't, now die Athrun Zala than you will see you're father and tell him that we finish his work for him! Rouge leader said.

the Rouge leader went for Athrun than Athrun pull out his axe and they both use their sword and axe to hit their shields than Athrun push the Rouge leader than slice his cockpit than the rouge GINN fell and hit the drill which cause it to start than Athrun went toward Shinn.

* Shinn are you ok? * Athrun said

* Yeah I'm fine where did their leader go? * Shinn said

* I took care of him, now we need to go back to the Minerva. * Athrun said.

When Athrun and Shinn try to get back to the Minerva but it was to late and the earth gravity pull them down.

* Oh no. * Shinn said and grab Athrun Zaku and try to use his Thruster to go up but failed and they both fell.

On the Minerva.

* We have no choice, fire the cannon. * Talia said.

* But ma'am Athrun and Shinn still out there. * Arthur said.

* You don't think i already know that! just do it. * Talia said.

* Athrun please be ok. * Cagalli whisper to herself.

Gilbert looks at Cagalli and than looks at the screen.

* How will you live though this Athrun Zala. * Gilbert said to himself and smile.

* Chairman I think you need to leave this ship, theres no tell what well happen if we fall to earth. * Talia said

* Agree, I be on my way, bye Representative. * Gilbert said and left the room.

When Minerva started shooting, Shinn try find a way to survive the earth heat and pull out his shield and face it to earth to cover from the heat and saw parts of a Zaku falling down than Shinn saw a Zaku falling and Shinn try to get close to Athrun.

But Shinn looks at the earth and saw earth getting destroy by the remains' of Junius-Seven and than turn the other way and try to get Athrun.

When Minerva stop shooting, Shinn knew that he had to get Athrun fast before Athrun get burn up and fall and hit the earth surface so he threw his shield and his gun to decrease his weight and went quickly to Athrun.

* Athrun wait for me I'm coming. * Shinn said

* Shinn don't come your Impulse don't have the thruster to hold two mobile suits while falling. * Athrun said

Than Shinn grab Athrun Zaku than pull up.

* Why don't you just say I need help? * Shinn said.

* Ok I do that next time. * Shinn said.

* Shinn I apology what I said to you on the standby room. * Athrun said.

* It's no problem though I still hate you for that and it's not the time to start hating each other right now. * Shinn said.

On the Minerva

* I found the Impulse. * Meyrin said.

* Where? * Talia said.

* Wait the Zaku is with the Impulse, putting them on the main screen. * Meyrin said

* They made it. * Arthur said in joy.

* Send a flare to let them know where we are Meyrin. * Talia said.

When Meyrin sent the flare, Shinn and Athrun saw the flare and went to the Minerva than landed in the hangar.

* Thanks. * Athrun said.

* Now I don't own you any more. * Shinn said

* What? * Athrun said.

* You save me when I was about to get kill by the Gaia. * Shinn said.

* Well see you later? * Athrun said than Cagalli came and hug Athrun

* Athrun you're ok. * Cagalli said.

When they landed on the water they look around the sea.

* Wow look at that. * Yolan Said

* The pacific ocean looks more beautiful than in the books but with this weather i don't know what to say. * Vino said.

* Well time to go see what's damage. * Yolan said in a tried voice.

On the Minerva control room

* We should go to Orb and try to supply your ship Captain Talia though we might not have much to fix on your ship. * Cagalli said.

* Thank you for helping us. * Talia said

When the Minerva reach the Orb Sea.

* Unknown ship you are passing on Orb land please return. * Orb solder said.

* This is Cagalli Yula Athha, Representative Of Orb, please let us though. * Cagalli said.

A few minutes have pass.

* You are allowed to come in and sorry to be rude to you representative Cagalli and welcome back. * Orb solder said

The Minerva dock in the Orb docking bay.

Cagalli and the rest of the crew came out of the Minerva than Yuna came and hug Cagalli but Cagalli push Yuna back and Yuna look at Cagalli with an angry face for a moment than smile at her.

* It's good to see you safe Cagalli. * Yuna said.

* It's good to see you to Yuna. * Cagalli said.

* Thank you for taking care of Cagalli. * Unato said.

* Your welcome. * Talia said.

Cagalli walk with the other Orb leaders to their meeting room.

* What? An allied with the Earth Alliance? * Cagalli yell in the room.

* Yes and we want to talk to you about it and half of the world is joining together and they want Orb to be on it to. * Unato said.

* Have you forgot that the Earth Alliance was the one who attack Orb? * Cagalli yell.

* Yes but if we don't do this Orb will be attack again cause they might think we are working with the Zaft. * Unato said.

* But Zaft did nothing and they try to stop Junius-Seven and without them we all be dead. * Cagalli yell.

* I know that and we are happy that they did that but what about the world they lost most of their family from the fall of Junius-Seven. * Yuna said.

Cagalli look at Yuna in a shock face not knowing what to say than the meeting was over and Cagalli walk the other way and Yuna follow her than when she sat down and Yuna talk with her.

* I know that it's been hard for you and I understand what you going though but we need to think about Orb. * Yuna said

* I'm am thinking about Orb but…* Cagalli said

* Don't really about it. * Yuna said and knee down to kiss Cagalli but Cagalli saw what Yuna was about to do so she pushes him.

* What are you doing! * Cagalli said.

* Nothing i thought i saw something on you're forehead and i try to take a closer look at it. * Yuna said.

* Oh i'm sorry than. * Cagalli said.

Yuna got up and walk away with a angry face.

At the Minerva

Shinn was laying on his bed and wonder if he wanted to go see his parents was last at when he last saw them but he I didn't want to stay at Orb so he stay in bed for the past few days and Rey walked in.

* You're in here again? You need to go walk around, you can't just stay in here, and we are leaving tomorrow this may be your last chance to go see you're parents grave. * Rey said and lay down on the bed.

Shinn looks at the time and got up and dress up than went out of the room and ask to leave the ship and ask for someone to take him to where the old spot where they transport people off the island two years ago and when Shinn got off the Orb car.

Shinn look around the place and saw flowers around the place and walk to the middle and look at the hill where their parents die at than when he could not stand looking he was about to leave than he saw Kira standing in front of a grave.

* Is this the grave of the people who die here? * Shinn said.

* I think so. * Kira said and turn around to look at Shinn.

* Have you been here a lot? * Shinn said.

* No this is my first time being here. * Kira said.

* Well it's just something that being us bad things in the past. * Shinn said.

* That's true but it also remind us of the people who we love. * Kira.

When Kira said that, Shinn turn the other way and cry a little than walks away and got into the Orb car and asks the driver to go back to the Minerva when the Orb driver drive on the road and another Orb car drive past them, Shinn looks at the other Orb car and saw a beautiful girl sitting and when the girl look at him, he look the other way than when Shinn car was 5 meter away from the car, the other car stop on the road, Shinn look behind him and wonder why the car stop than he saw a girl got out of her car and try to run to his car but when Shinn try to look closely at her but his car turn and the hills block him from seeing who the girl was.

It show the girl who was at the Orb car.

* Shinn? * Unknown girl said at the end of the chapter

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4: The two sides

Gundam Seed Destiny Fanfiction Story 1

By: Gundam Dagger

 **(I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny please support the rightful owners of Gundam seed and Gundam seed Destiny.)**

 **Chapter 4: The two sides**

When Shinn return to the Minerva and went to his room.

* You're back early. * Rey said while on the bed

* Say Rey I have a question. * Shinn said while walking toward his bed and lay down.

* What is it? * Rey said.

* Well have you ever thought about your love ones? * Shinn said.

* I don't have anyone to think about, all I do is to protect the Chairman. * Rey said.

* Did you lose someone you look up to, like me? * Shinn said.

* Yes I did, he was killed in the last war. * Rey said.

* I'm sorry to hear that. * Shinn said.

* Don't worry about it. * Rey said

Shinn went to sleep and when the next day came.

* Ma'am someone is trying to speak to us through the radio. * Arthur said.

* Who is it? * Talia said.

* I'm not sure? * Arthur said.

* Put him through. * Talia said.

* Hello who is trying to reach us? * Talia said.

* Hello I was not sure you would listen after that long wait. * Unknown man said.

* Who is this? * Talia said.

* Orb is going to sign a treaty with the Earth Alliance and I think you should get out while you still can. * Unknown man said.

* Why should we listen to you? * Talia said.

* Because my boss wanted to let you know that it's not going to safe there and you should pull out. * Unknown man said.

* Who is you're boss? * Talia said.

* Have you ever hear about Andrew Waltfeld. * Unknown man said.

* Desert Tiger? * Talia said.

* Oh you know him already. * Unknown man said.

* Thank you for the information. * Talia said.

* Are we going to listen to him? * Arthur said.

* I don't know but we leave on sunrise just to be safe. * Talia said

When Talia told Cagalli that they were leaving and Cagalli went to the Minerva and talk with the captain but when she walk in the hallway she saw Shinn.

* Um… * Cagalli said.

* Great it's you. * Shinn said

Cagalli look at Shinn but look away from Shinn.

* The Earth Alliance was the one who attack Orb and you're signing a treaty with them, If Orb become my enemy than I will destroy it. * Shinn said with an angry voice.

Cagalli look at Shinn with a shock face and Shinn left the hallway than Cagalli walk to the control room.

* Hello Representative. * Talia said.

* I'm sorry for this. * Cagalli said.

* It's nothing think about and I understand. * Talia said.

* I wish I could help more. * Cagalli said.

* You help us enough and we thank you for that. * Talia said.

Cagalli look at Talia and left the Minerva.

* I feel bad for that girl. * Talia whisper to herself.

* Did you say something? * Arthur said.

* It's nothing let's move out. * Talia said.

When the Minerva was about to leave, Cagalli was standing and watching than she asks one of the Orb guard to give her a radio.

When the Minerva reach the outside of Orb water the Earth Alliances battleships was waiting for them.

* there is 19 Earth Alliance battleships. * Meyrin said.

* We been sold out, turn the ship around. * Talia said.

* More ship are behind us to. * Meyrin said.

* What? * Talia said.

One of the Orb ship said in the speaker.

* Minerva you are not allow to pass Orb water please return. * Orb solder.

* What! * Talia said.

* The Earth Alliances are preparing to fire at us. * Meyrin said

* Get our mobile suits out there. * Talia said.

Meanwhile Shinn, Rey and Lunamaira launch and fight back, Cagalli walk in the control room and saw Yuna standing and looking at the screen.

* What's going on? * Cagalli said, as she turns to look at the screen and saw the Minerva getting attack by the Earth Alliances.

* Well we are not allowing our enemy to return to our land. * Yuna said.

* What are you guys doing, tell the orb ships to move so the Minerva can return to our land. * Cagalli said.

* This is not a game, they are the enemy now. * Yuna yell at Cagalli.

Cagalli look at the Screen and Yuna looking at Cagalli and smile.

* Please get there in time. * Cagalli whisper to herself.

When Shinn was fighting the Zamza-zah, Shinn shot it with his beam rifle than when the beam try to hit it but the Zamza-zah active it's Positron reflector shield than when Shinn was getting chase around the Minerva use its cannon to fire at the Zamza-zah but it also counter the cannon with its shield.

In the Minerva control room.

* What do we do? * Arthur yells.

* Let me think. * Talia said.

Than a beam came out of nowhere and hit one of the Earth Alliance ship.

* What was that? * Talia said.

Than they see a Mobile suit coming from a orb ship.

* Putting on the main screen. * Meyrin said.

* Is that the Strike Gundam? * Talia said.

* One of the orb ship is telling us to keep moving. * Meyrin said.

* What? * Talia said.

Orb control room.

* Who shot at them? * Yuna yell.

* Thank goodness they made it. * Cagalli said.

Yuna look at Cagalli with an unpleased face.

Meanwhile on the battlefield.

When Shinn was getting chase and saw the strike but when he stop the Zamza-zah grab him and crash his leg than Shinn fell down into the water and was thinking about his family and he pass out in his cockpit than he went back to his dream where he saw his parents die when he was about to cry he heard a voice and it sounded like a radio and when he woke up he heard a girl but saw the Zamza-zah getting closer to him.

* Are you ok? * Unknown girl said.

When Shinn remembers that his sister said that to him once, he went into seed mode.

* I can't die yet. * Shinn yell

He uses his remaining power to boost his thrusters to dodge the Zamza-zah and pull up and got in front of the Minerva.

* Meyrin use the DBETS. * Shinn said.

* Um... * Meyrin said and look at Talia.

* Do it. * Talia said.

When Shinn had his power restored he went for the Zamza-zah than went up to and stab the Zamza-za cockpit

When an Windam was about to shoot the Impulse, The Strike Gundam shot the Windam than Shinn look at the battleships* Meyrin send out the sword pack. * Shinn said.

Than the strike gundam got up to the Impulse gundam than the female pilot said to him.

* I cover you and you take out the ships. * Unknown girl said.

Shinn went for the battle ships as he tries to get close to the ship but the Earth Alliances try to shoot Shinn but the Strike shoot all the Windams and Dagger Ls with perfect shots in the cockpit when Shinn got close to the ships he slice them in half than one of the CIWS Gatling gun try to shoot the Impulse gundam but the Variable Shift Armor protect the mobile suit, the impulse gundam jump and step on the CIWS Gatling gun than slice the ship control room in half than most of the Earth Alliance ships retreated.

When the Impulse Gundam dock in the hangar everyone was going to Shinn when he came out of the Impulse.

* That's our super ace. * Yolan said.

* How did you did it? * Lunamaria said.

* That was awesome Shinn. * Vino said

When the crew was in hangar bay cheering on Shinn than they saw that the Strike Gundam was docking.

* Is that the Strike Gundam but it looks upgraded and I wonder if that's a new strike pack. * Yolan said.

* I wonder who is the pilot. * Vino said.

Shinn look at the Strike gundam and when the cockpit open they saw a girl come out of the mobile suit.

The female pilot walks up to Rey.

* Hello my crew and I will now be you're escort to your next location. * Unknown girl said

* Who are you guys? * Rey said.

* Sorry for my rudeness. * Unknown girl said and remove her helmet.

* My name is Corporal Mayu Asuka and me and crew are here to escort you're ship to Carpentaria. * Mayu said.

Than when Shinn heard the girl said her name he slowly turn his head than slowly walk toward where he heard that voice.

* Hello my name is Rey Za Burrel I'm one of the ace pilot on this ship and we like to thank you for the support. * Rey said.

* Mayu? * Shinn said.

* Yep that's me. * Mayu said as she turn her head and saw Shinn.

Shinn and Mayu drop their helmets and it made a load noise in the hangar and everyone in the hangar look at Shinn and Mayu and they begin to walk slowly to each other than they both hug in tears.

* Brother is this really you please tell me this is not a dream. * Mayu said with tears.

* It's me you're only brother. * Shinn said with tears.

* Um Shinn who is that and do you know her? * Lunamaria said.

Shinn turn to see everyone looking at him.

* Oh um I didn't tell you guys this but this is my sister. * Shinn said in tears.

* WHAT! * Everyone said in the hangar.

* Wow i didn't know that the Asuka family were ace pilots. * Zaft engineer said.

* The Strike Gundam, you know back in the past it was strong enough to take on four machines at once in the last war from what i heard. * Zaft engineer said.

* That sounds so cool having two awesome mobile suits on this ship. * Yolan said.

Shinn look at Mayu.

* Hey Mayu did you really pilot that mobile suit? * Shinn said.

Mayu look up at Shinn.

* Yes I did and they call it the Strike Gundam E for some reason and it's with the newest strike pack called Ootori. * Mayu said.

* Why did you join the army Mayu? Shinn said.

* I should say the same to you, where have you been, ever since you left me I was alone than a person came and took care of me until I was old enough to join the army. * Mayu said.

* I went to Plants and went to high school for one year since it was my last year there and I join the army a year after that. * Shinn said.

Than Mayu captain came in and look at Mayu.

* Sorry but I have to go. * Mayu said

* Who is that women over there? * Shinn said.

* She is my captain. * Mayu said and saluted and went to her captain.

On the Minerva control room.

* Hello I'm the captain of the Takmikazuchi and we are order to escort you and you're ship to safety. * Mayu captain said.

* Who order you to esxort us? * Talla said.

* Cagalli did ma'am. * Mayu captain said.

* She did? * Talia said as she smiles when she heard Cagalli help her once again.

* Tell her that thank you and that she should rest up. * Talia said.

* Well um that's going to be a problem for her as you see that the other leaders in orb are the ones who set up this treaty and is losing her command over her own people. * Mayu captain said in shame.

* I see so it was not the representative that sold us out it was one of the orb leaders that did, you and you're pilots can go rest now and thank you for saving us. * Talia said.

* Thank you. * Mayu captain said.

* Um captain do you mind if I go see my brother? * Mayu said.

* Brother? He's on this ship? * Mayu captain said in shock.

Talia looks at Mayu in shock.

* Yes ma'am. * Mayu said.

* I see than go see him. * Mayu captain said with a smile on her face.

They both came out of the control room and Mayu went to go find his brother but she saw lunamaria along the way.

* Hello my name is lunamaria I'm also a ace pilot on this ship. * Lunamaria said as they go to Shinn room.

* Wow you're also a ace pilot that's cool to know that there are also girls that are ace's in this world. * Mayu said.

Mayu and Lunamaria laugh than they reach Shinn room.

* Shinn I brought someone here that really want to see you. * Lunamaria said.

Shinn quickly open the door and Mayu and Shinn hug to see each other again.

* I'm not going to get use to this any soon. * Lunamaria said with an jealous face.

* Well Rey let's leave them be, they need some alone time to get to know each other. * Lunamaria said and pull Rey out of the room.

* I know just stop ok i can walk on my own. * Rey said in the hallway.

The brother and sister talk to each other about what they did after they departed each other after two years ago.

End of chapter 4.

Blooper:

* Ok why is it that no one ever answer my *Beeping* questions or even listen to me? * Talia said.

* I'm not sure. * Arthur said.

* Well i guess not the time to be angry. * Talia said.

* Do we listen to him? * Arthur said.

* Well no because he didn't even answer most my my questions so um *Beep* him. * Talia said

* Well he did answer one of you're question about who was talking to us? * Arthur said.

* Well fine we leave at sunrise just to be safe. * Talia said.

* Aye aye ma'am. * Arthur said.

* Don't do that again. * Talia said.

* Why not? * Arthur said?

* Its because were not *Beeping* pirates Arthur. * Talia yell than throw a book at him.

* Well at least i'm not a *Beep*. * Arthur whisper.

* Well there goes you're pay check. * Talia said.

* WAIT WHAT? * Arthur yell.

End of blooper.


	5. Chapter 5: See you later sister

Gundam Seed Destiny Fanfiction Story 1

By: Gundam Dagger

 **(I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny please support the rightful owners of Gundam seed and Gundam seed Destiny.)**

 **Chapter 5: See you later sister.**

Shinn and Mayu sat on Shinn bed and talked.

* When I last saw you I went to a Orb battleship and later I found myself alone and than a orb solder that help us, help me for the past few days and he pay my ticket for me to go to Plants and I went to high school for a year and I went and sign up for the military than i made some friends there. * Shinn said.

* Well for me when I last saw you a group of people stop me from jumping off the ship to get to you and when I couldn't see the island anymore I didn't know what to do so I just sat and waited to see what happen than a person came and took care of me but I never saw him again and I hope I meet him again. * Mayu said.

* I hope I find the guy that help me and thank him to. * Shinn said and smile.

* So Shinn do you still remember the last time we had fun together with dad and mom * Mayu said as she smile at Shinn and cry.

* Yeah I did and I will never forget the times we spent together. * Shinn said.

* Do you think we will ever have fun together like that again? * Mayu said.

* Sure we will since we found each other what could go wrong. * Shinn said.

* I guess you're right. * Mayu said and laugh.

Shinn got up.

* Well let's go see where you're going to rest at. * Shinn said.

Before Shinn was about to open the door.

* It's my fault they're gone. * Mayu said.

Shinn turn slowly around to look at Mayu

* What? * Shinn said.

* When I saw you again I didn't know what to do and what if I haven't jump and got my phone and what if we rush to the ship than maybe they be our parents might be alive.* Mayu said.

* If you blame yourself for that, well it's my fault too than because I jump to follow you. * Shinn said

* Shinn thank you. * Mayu said and got up to hug Shinn.

Shinn and Mayu walk out of the room and went looking for Mayu room.

* So is this where I'm going to stay? * Mayu said.

* By the looks of this paper, this is you're room. * Shinn said.

Shinn open the door but when they open the door they saw Mayu captain dressing up and after a minute have pass, Mayu look at Shinn.

* Shinn don't look at her. * Mayu said and cover Shinn eyes.

* Sorry. * Shinn said, closing both of his eyes and got out of the room than Mayu close the door behind her.

* So is that you're brother? * Mayu captain said.

* Yes captain and I'm sorry for his action. * Mayu said.

* It's fine; I should have lock the door. * Mayu captain said, looking at the door.

When Mayu and her captain was done dressing, Mayu and her captain went to the cafeteria and they saw Shinn, Lunamaira, and Rey sitting.

* Mind if we sit here. * Mayu captain said.

* Sure you can. * Lunamaria said.

* So you're the pilot of that gundam. * Mayu captain said looking at Shinn.

* Yes. * Shinn said while looking away from Mayu captain with an embarrassment face that he saw her dressing.

* You're younger sister have been really helpful to us in Orb and we enjoy her being with us. Mayu captain said.

* Thank you for taking care of my sister. * Shinn said.

* You're welcome and please knock before you open a door. * Mayu captain said with a gentile smile.

* Yes ma'am. * Shinn said while getting out of his sit.

* How embarrassing. * Mayu said.

Everyone laugh at Shinn.

When they reach Carpentaria Base.

* Well i guess you two should go have fun out there. * Mayu captain said.

* Really captain? * Mayu said.

* Yes i'm ordering you to go have fun with your brother. * Mayu captain said.

* Let's go Shinn but first i'm going to go dress up. * Mayu said.

Shinn look at Mayu captain.

* Well you don't have much time, go have fun with her as her older brother. * Mayu Captain said.

* Ok i'm ready let's go. * Mayu said.

When Mayu and Shinn left the Minerva.

* So where do we go? * Mayu said.

* Well let's go eat something more good than the one in the Minerva. * Shinn said and smile.

* We just ate but I guess that's better than doing nothing. * Mayu said and laugh.

Shinn and Mayu had fun together, they went to go eat and play some games in the arcade than they went to watch a movie at a theater, when they were almost out of money they went to took a picture than they went to the park and they both play tag, they went back to the Minerva and when they walk into the standby room they saw Mayu captain.

* Well were done with our mission. * Mayu captain said.

Shinn and Mayu look at the captain.

* Wait we're going back to Orb? * Mayu said.

* Yep our mission was to escort the Minerva. * Mayu captain said.

* But… * Shinn said.

* Shinn please come with us. * Mayu said out loud.

Everyone look at them.

* I can't Mayu. * Shinn said.

* But why. * Mayu said

Shinn turn to look at Rey and Lunamaria and the crew.

* I can't leave my friends behind, you saw what happen at Orb they need me. * Shinn said.

* They can come with us to. * Mayu said while crying.

Mayu captain hold her shoulder and Mayu look at her.

* Am I'm right captain we can take them in since Orb is a…. * Mayu said but Mayu captain stop her.

* Mayu I know this is a painful way to say this but…Shinn is… no I mean you're brother is with Zaft army force and Orb is going to sign a treaty with the Earth Alliances, Zaft is going to be our enemy. * Mayu Captain said.

Mayu look at Shinn but Shinn look away from Mayu.

* Are you going to leave me again when we finally found each other? * Mayu said while crying.

Shinn look away and everyone is looking at Shinn and Mayu than Mayu ran to her room.

* Mayu I'm sorry. * Shinn said.

* I'm sorry to hear that you're Mayu brother. * Mayu captain said.

Shinn look at the Captain.

* You knew didn't you that we will not have time to stay together. * Shinn said.

* Well go see her before we leave and you might not ever see her again. * Mayu captain said.

* What do you mean? * Shinn said.

Mayu captain got up from the chair and look at Shinn.

* A lot of People die from wars even family's. * Mayu captain said.

Than a Orb solder ran in.

* Captain! * Orb solder said.

* What? and don't scared me like that, now what do you need? * Mayu captain said.

* Miss Cagalli have been kidnapped! * Orb solder said.

* WHAT! * Mayu captain yell.

Everyone look at her in shock of hearing the news.

Shinn look at the door in shock and walk out of the room and went toward to Mayu room.

* Mayu? * Shinn said knocking on the door and Mayu open the door.

* Hi Shinn. * Mayu said while trying to calm herself.

* Mayu, please come stay with us on the Minerva. * Shinn said.

Mayu look at Shinn and sat down on her bed.

* Shinn I guess, now I know, what are you feeling when I said that to you and you said I can't leave my friends. * Mayu said.

* Mayu? * Shinn said.

* Goodbye brother, my captain is my friend and I can't leave her because she need me. * Mayu said and walk out of the room.

* Wait. * Shinn said.

Mayu turn around.

* Please take this with you. * Shinn said and put something on her hand.

Mayu look at what it was.

* This is my phone? * Mayu said and look at Shinn.

* I kept it for you. * Shinn said.

Mayu cry and jump to Shinn.

* Thank you brother. * Mayu said

* Please be safe out there Mayu. * Shinn said.

* I will and we will see each other in the future but I hope not in a fight. * Mayu said and she left the ship.

* I bet we will see each other soon. * Shinn said.

Shinn watch Mayu ship goes back to the ocean and Shinn and Mayu wave to each other.

* Are you sure you should let her go like that Shinn? * Lunamaria said.

* She be fine. * Shinn said.

* Well I'm happy to hear that you're not going with them. * Lunamaria said.

* Hm? Why? * Shinn said.

* Well because I don't want to see our super ace pilot leaving. * Lunamaria said.

* Ok are you're making fun of me? * Shinn said.

* I'm not. * Lunamaria said while laughing.

* Yes you are. * Shinn said.

Shinn turn and look the sea and when he could not see the ship anymore.

* Well let's go see what we can do here. * Shinn said.

* Yeah. * Lunamaria said.

Shinn was heading toward the Minerva and when Lunamaria was about to follow Shinn a car stop beside Lunamaria.

* Sister you want to go shopping? * Meyrin said.

* Ok wait here. * Lunamaria said.

* Shinn! * Lunamaria yell.

Shinn turn around.

* You can go ahead I'm going to go with my sister. * Lunamaria Yell.

* Well go have fun Luna. * Shinn yell back.

Shinn walk to the Minerva but saw a store along the way, when Shinn walk out of the store and saw the Saviour Gundam flying to the Minerva, Shinn ran to the Minerva.

When the Savior Gundam dock on Minerva hangar than a unknown pilot came out of the Gundam and everyone gather to the Saviour Gundam.

* Hello I been told to come to this ship. * Athrun said and took off his helmet.

* Athrun? * Rey said?

* Yeah sorry for coming sooner I just got hold up from somewhere. * Athrun said.

Lunamaria and Meyrin ran in the hangar.

* Who is the pilot of that new mobile suit? * Lunamaria said and look at Athrun.

* Athrun? * Lunamaria said.

Than Lunamaria saw Athrun faith badge than she saluted when everyone saw that Lunamaria and they all saluted to Athrun than Shinn came in.

* Sorry give me a moment. * Shinn said as he trying to catch his breath.

* Who is the (cough)… the pilot of (cough)… of the mobile suit. * Shinn said.

* Shinn stop it. * Lunamaria said.

* What? * Shinn said looking around and see everyone saluting to Athrun than Shinn look at Athrun and saw a faith badge and put his bag on the ground and saluted.

* It's good to see you guys doing well and I need to go see the captain. * Athrun said.

* I… * Meyrin said.

* I show you the way. * Lunamaria said.

* Ok. * Athrun said.

* Head this way. * Lunamaria said.

* Sorry to ask you this but what happen at Orb? I heard Orb was signing a treaty with the Earth Alliance? * Athrun said.

* You can't believe how hard today was and that there was a Earth Alliance battle ships waiting for us when we were about to leave and that orb will not allow us to go back than Shinn was all cool when he took out all of the ships. * Lunamaria said.

* Yeah I was there and I was attack. * Athrun said.

* Well I can't do much but I heard something. * Lunamaria.

* What's that? * Athrun said.

* That one of the Orb leader set the attack and is trying make the orb representative lose her power over orb and later i heard that she was kidnap. * Lunamaria said.

* WHAT! she was kidnap? * Athrun said.

* Ow my ear. * Lunamaria said.

* Oh i'm sorry. * Athrun said

When they reach Captain Talia office.

* So the chairman wanted me to have this faith badge? * Talia said.

* Yes. * Athrun said.

* That man, well welcome back to the Minerva. * Talia said.

* Thank you. * Athrun said.

When Athrun walk out of the room he saw Shinn.

* So why are you here, won't you at Orb? * Shinn said.

* I was there but now things are change and I want to help the chairman. * Athrun said.

* Well I guess it's good to see you again since I been fighting alone lately. * Shinn said.

* I heard you fight well when the Earth Alliance battleship was waiting for you and you did good out there. * Athrun said.

* Well I can do thing for myself sometimes. * Shinn said.

Shinn walk back to his room and sat down on his bed and was about to sleep than he heard a knock.

* Yes? * Shinn said.

* Hi it's me. * Lunamaria said.

* Hi Luna what do you need now? * Shinn said.

* Since I can't find you anywhere and I forgot to give you something. * Lunamaria said.

* What is it? * Shinn said.

Lunamaria give Shinn a small paper with numbers on it.

* What is this? * Shinn said.

* Well it's you're younger sister phone number. * Lunamaria said.

* What? * Shinn said.

* Yep and just before she left, she ask me to give it to you. * Lunamaria said.

* Thank you Luna. * Shinn said.

Lunamaria look at Shinn and blush.

* It's not a big deal. * Lunamaria said and left the room.

* No really thank you. * Shinn said.

Lunamaria walk out of the room.

Shinn went to his bed and lay down.

* I guess it's late to call her now maybe tomorrow well be fine and I have to buy me a new phone later. * Shinn said to himself and went to sleep.

End of chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6: The peace into war

Gundam Seed Destiny Fanfiction Story 1

By: Gundam Dagger

 **(I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny please support the rightful owners of Gundam seed and Gundam seed Destiny.)**

 **Chapter 6: The peace into war**

When Shinn got up he check his pocket and it show his sister phone number and than went to the control room.

* Captain Talia can I leave for a moment to go buy something. * Shinn said.

* Um sure go ahead but we are leaving at noon so return as fast you can. * Talia said.

* Ok. * Shinn said and saluted.

When Shinn walk and try to find a store where they sell some phone but ran into Lunamaria.

* Sister are you ok? * Meyrin said.

* What hit me? * Lunamaria said.

* Sorry Luna. * Shinn said.

When Shinn was about to get up but felt something and look a Lunamaria.

* Shinn… what… are... WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! * Lunamaria said and slap him.

* Sorry and I was looking for a shop where they sell some phones. * Shinn said while in pain of the Lunamaria slap.

* Oh I'm sorry for slapping you, I know it was an accident but I can help you since I didn't mean to slap you like that. * Lunamaria said.

* But sister I thought you wanted to go to that new cake shop? * Meyrin said.

* I can go see it later and I want to help Shinn first and we are going to take the car and you know how to find you're way back right well bye. * Lunamaria said.

Lunamaria and Shinn took the car and ask the driver to take them to a store that sell phones and took off than a few minute meyrin realize something.

* Wait, how am I going to make it back without a transport or a phone to call? * Meyrin said.

When Shinn and Lunamaira reach the shop.

* So which phone are you going to get? * Lunamaria said.

* I'm not sure but you can help me pick. * Shinn said and smile at Lunamaria.

* You're hopeless without me. * Lunamaria said while taking a deep breath.

When they reach the shop, Shinn got out of the car and quickly walk in the store.

* Hey Shinn don't go too fast or you leave me behind. * Lunamaria said and laugh.

Shinn look at Lunamaira.

* Hurry up than. * Shinn said than turn around and walked in the store.

* It's going to be hard to be a mother. * Lunamaria said while smiling and walked in the store.

Inside the store, Shinn look around but it was hard to pick out a phone than Lunamaria saw a phone that he might like so she walk toward the phone and bring it to Shinn.

* How about this one. * Lunamaria said and give Shinn a smile.

* This phone is look like Mayu phone? * Shinn said.

* Yep since you can't get a phone you don't even know, why don't you get a phone that you're use to. * Lunamaria said.

* This is great thank you Luna. * Shinn said.

When Shinn bought the phone and walk to the car.

* So Shinn you want to go to that new cake shop that just open and I heard it have good cake there. * Lunamaria said.

* Um Luna? * Shinn said while looking at the sky.

* Yes? * Lunamaria said.

* You do know we are leaving at noon? * Shinn said.

Lunamaria look at the sky than look at Shinn with an evil stare.

* So you're telling me this, I left to help you and I get nothing out of this. * Lunamaira yell.

* I'm sorry I will repay you back later. * Shinn said.

* Well I guess it can't be help and you better repay me back by buying all the cake i want at that new cake shop when we come here again. * Lunamaria said.

* What? * Shinn said.

Lunamaria give Shinn an evil stare.

* Ok ok. * Shinn said.

* Good let's go back. * Lunamaria said.

When they return to the Minerva.

* So how was it you two. * Meyrin look at Lunamaria with a angry face.

* Um… I'm sorry for leaving you alone. * Lunamaria said while begging for forgiveness.

* Well what a shame I bought myself another cake from that new shop and I don't know what to do with it since I was thinking of giving it to you but since you left alone with no phone or a way to get back to the Minerva I had to walk a really long way to telephone post and make a call. * Meyrin look at Lunamaria with an evil look on her face.

* Please let me have some, look I said that I was sorry. * Lunamaria cry out loud.

* Well this is something. * Rey said.

* Yeah. * Shinn said.

* Well I'm going to go shoot some targets want to come? * Rey said.

* Sure but first I need to make a phone call just to make sure it works. * Shinn said.

* Call who? Rey said.

* My sister. * Shinn said.

* Shinn I thought you just heard what you're sister captain said to you. * Rey said.

* What? * Shinn said.

* They're the enemy now. * Rey said.

Shinn look at Rey in shock.

* But she is my… * Shinn said.

* You're sister is in the Orb army and Orb is going to sign a treaty with our enemy and if you didn't know since you were busy getting a phone the Earth Alliance declare war on Plants. * Rey said.

* What! * Shinn said.

Shinn look on the ground.

* Well it's you're call. * Rey said.

Shinn look at his phone than put it back in his pocket.

* I guess you're right. * Shinn said.

* Now that we are done with this chat you still want to go shoot targets. * Rey look at Shinn with a smile.

* Yeah ok. * Shinn said.

When they went to the targeting practice.

* So what happen out there? * Rey said.

* You know you could have come with us. * Shinn said.

* You didn't invite me? * Rey said.

* Oh sorry. * Shinn said.

After they were half way to shoot most of the targets Lunamaria walked in.

* Hi luna. * Shinn said.

* Hi Shinn. * Lunamaria said in a tiring voice

* Are you ok? * Shin said.

* Yeah I'm just fine don't mind me. * Lunamaria said and walk toward the starting button.

* Well Lunamaria why don't you go rest, you look like you need it? * Rey said.

* Well I'm done for today. * Shinn said and walk to his room.

* Ok but have you call you're sister yet Shinn? * Lunamaria said.

Rey look at Shinn.

* Um no not yet but I thinking of not calling her because I don't want to mess with her when she is working you know. * Shinn said while giving a fake smile to Lunamaria.

* I guess if that's what you want. * Lunamaria said.

When Shinn was about to leave he saw Athrun open the door.

* Athrun? * Shinn said.

Rey and Lunamaria turn their heads really quick.

* Wow Athrun is really here, so what brings you here. * Lunamaria said.

* Well not much just wanted to come here. * Athrun said.

* Well you want to try shooting at the targets? * Lunamaria said.

* Naw I'm fine. * Athrun said

* C'mon I know you want to and it usually help keep you. * Lunamaria said

* Well I guess I try it. * Athrun said.

Athurn walk to the Targeting stand and press the button than targets start to left up and just before they can appear, Athrun shot them all in seconds while Shinn and Lunamaria and Rey look in Shock that he shot them.

* Wow you shot them all. * Lunamaria said.

* It's not that hard to do. * Athrun said.

Shinn walk out of the room and Athrun look at the door.

Shinn went to the room and lay down than he felt something in his pocket and when he pull it out it was his new phone and he put his hand in his other pocket than it was Mayu phone number.

* Mayu what should I do. * Shinn said and put them back in his pocket and went to sleep.

Mayu was on the desk and she look at the ocean than look at her phone.

* Brother. * Mayu said.

Shinn woke up when he thought he heard his sister and he check his clock than an announcement was heard by the speakers.

* Everyone get to you're battle position. * Meyrin said.

Shinn and Rey got up from their bed and ran to the hangar

* Shinn and Rey I want you two to stay close to the ship. * Athrun said.

Rey saluted and went to his mobile suit but Shinn didn't saluted and went to his mobile suit.

* Shinn Asuka, Impulse gundam Launching! * Shinn said.

* Lunamaira Hawke, Zaku Launching! * Lunamaria said.

* Rey Za Burrel, Zaku Launching! * Rey said

* Athrun Zala, Saviour gundam Launching! * Athrun said.

When they send out the four mobile suits they saw more Earth Alliance battleships

* Where are they coming from? * Shinn said.

* I'm not sure but be on your guard everyone. * Athrun said.

On the Minerva control room.

* Captain I'm picking up three mobile suits coming this way. * Meyrin said.

* What? * Arthur said.

* It's the Chaos, Abyss, and Gaia. * Meyrin said.

* What? * Talia said.

* Chaos, Abyss, and Gaia? Arthur said.

* Warn our pilot's. * Talia said.

On the battlefield.

* Its those three again? * Lunamaria said.

* Them again? * Sting said.

* They have another mobile suit with them? * Auel said.

* Even if they have another mobile suit, stick to the plan. * Sting said.

* Yeah I know. * Auel said.

* Change of plans, Shinn and Rey go for the Abyss, Lunamaria and I will go for the Chaos. * Athrun said.

They went into two teams.

* Wait? * Rey said.

* What? * Shinn said.

* Didn't the Minerva say there were three mobile suits coming to us but there's only two? * Rey said.

* Be careful everyone. * Lunamaria said.

When Rey and Shinn went for Auel than Auel started to fire at Rey and Shinn than Rey and Shinn shot back at Auel and when Auel try to run, Shinn follow and slow him down by shooting at the water in front of him but Neo came with his custom Windam and shot at Shinn than Shinn quickly use his shield to block Neo beam.

* That mobile suit. * Shinn said with an angry voice.

Shinn than started to chase Neo.

* Shinn come back. * Rey said while trying to follow but was stop by Sting.

When Athrun was fighting the Chaos and when he heard Rey telling Shinn to come back, than Athrun turn his head camera toward at Shinn and saw Shinn chasing the Custom Windam.

* Shinn regroup with Rey now! * Athrun said.

Shinn didn't listen to Athrun and kept chasing Neo and when Shinn was close to Neo.

* I got you now. * Shinn said and when he was about to pull the trigger the Gaia gundam with it's BuCUE form appear out of the brush.

* NEO! * Stella yell and slam into Shinn.

Stella got up and uses its beam fang and tries to cut Impulse cockpit but Shinn quickly reacted and use the Impulse CIWS and shot at the Gaia head camera and Stella leap back.

* That was a trickily move you did there. * Shinn said and pull out his beam saber.

* Sting, Auel, Stella retreat. * Neo said.

* What? * Auel said.

* Neo. * Stella said happily and retreated.

* No you don't. * Shinn said.

* Shinn don't follow them! Athrun Yell.

Shinn still didn't listen to Athrun and chase Stella than when was chasing Stella and his head camera was block by smoke and when the smoke disappear he look around and didn't see the Gaia he turn to see tanks shooting at him and saw that people are being use as slave and being killed so he was mad that he lost the target and that people are slave and being killed.

* How dare you! * Shinn yell.

Shinn destroy all the hangars than he started to shoot at the solders that were not armed with weapons than Athrun came and saw what was Shinn doing.

* Stop it Shinn! * Athrun said.

* Why they killing unarmed civilian. * Shinn said.

* Look around you, do you call this justice?! * Athrun yell.

Shinn stop and look around to see fire around him and Earth Alliances unarmed solders running.

* What am i doing * Shinn said in shock.

End of chapter 6


	7. Chapter ?: Unknown

**( 7043 )**

 **(xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx)**

 **When was made: ( 11/29/2016 )**

 **You Reach The End Of The Chapter And Thank You For Reading My Story and It Might Not Have Been A Great Story But I Try to Make My Story More Better So Thank You Again For Reading This Story And It Be A While Until I Can Try To Post Another Chapter But I Would Like to Make This Page Have Short Story And No This Is Not The End Of The Story.**

 **(xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx)**

Gundam Seed Destiny Fanfiction Story (?)

By: Gundam Dagger

Chapter (?): Unknown

Shinn walk on the beach and look at what left of the Strike E Gundam and it cockpit damage.

* I'm sorry Mayu for hurting you so much and I'm sorry Stella for not keeping my promise to you. * Shinn said and fell on his knee and cry.

Than he look up at the sea to see female girl with a white dress standing in the water but when Shinn try to look closely at her but the sunlight block him from seeing her than he heard a gentle voice.

* Shinn I forgive you and live on without me than after that live for a tomorrow. * Unknown girl said.

Shinn got up and was about to go to the water but heard a car honk behind him and when he turn around he saw Athrun and Kira in a car waiting for him than Shinn turn around than look at the ocean but he didn't see the unknown girl anymore.

* Thank you Stella, now I know what I must do, in order for me to live for a tomorrow, I must stop the Chairman and Blue Cosmos once for all. * Shinn said.

Shinn than look at the Strike E gundam

* Thank you Mayu and i'm sorry that i'm going to have to leave you again but i must go back to space. * Shinn said.

Shinn turn around than started to walk toward the car.

End of chapter (?).

 **(xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx)**


End file.
